You're Supposed To Be My Sister
by MiddleOfYesterday
Summary: I gasp as I see Elsa after so many years of being shut out. She certainly did change. Not only in appearance but in personality, too. This isn't the same Elsa I remember from growing up. (Told From Anna's Pov. This story is set during the coronation)
1. An Awkward Encounter

After a crazy dance with the Duke of Weasletown, I mean 'Weselton', I walk over to Elsa. My shoe slipped off a little from the Duke of Weselton's dancing. I don't get why a man wears such tall and pointy boots. Elsa tries to stifle her laughter as I walk onto the small stage, and I pull up my sleeve to my dress.

"Well he was certainly sprightly," Elsa notes. "Yeah, especially for a man in heels!" I say. I rub my sore feet, and Elsa covers her mouth with her hand. After she stops most of her laughing, Elsa smiles at me. "Are you okay?" Elsa giggles. "Never better," I smile.

After a moment of content silence, I speak up. "This is so nice; I wish it could always be like this." I tell Elsa. She smiles at me shyly, "Me too." I smile at her happily. Maybe things are going to finally change between us. Elsa's face flashes with conflict, and then she says, "But it can't." I frown and try to reason with her, "I mean why not-" Elsa turns away from me and lifts her arms exasperatedly. "It just can't!" she says sadly.

My heart shatters and I look at the ground. I cough, my throat closing up. "Excuse me for a moment," I feel the tears coming on, and I quickly get off the stage. I walk away, not turning back in fear that I will start crying. Elsa isn't making sense.

A man almost hits me when he bows, but I quickly walk out of his way. I finally make it to the castle doors, and I see a guard look at me. "Your highness? Are you okay?" the guard inquires.

"I'm perfectly fine. Thank you for your concern..." I say. I know I was completely lieing. My heart clenches, and I know I'm close to tears. He smiles kindly at me, "Jason." I smile at Jason, hoping he won't see the pain I feel. "I'm just a little tired... I will be heading off to bed."

Jason bows and looks at me. "Would you like me to escort you?" I sigh, trying to think this through. If I don't accept his offer, another guard will escort me. I nod my head, and Jason walks down the hall with me. He looks sadly at me, and I stare at the ground.

Jason breaks the silence, "Princess Anna, I know someone is upsetting you, and I will listen if you want to tell me. Of course, you can confide in me anytime you want, but you don't have to." I smile at him graciously. "Thank you, Jason." He bows, and I see we are nearing my door.

Jason nods his head in respect as I walk into my room. I hear his soft footsteps fading away, and I slide down the door. I start crying. Why does Elsa keep doing this? I don't want to be shut out anymore! I sob and stumble around my room. Everything looks blurry, but I finally make it to my desk. I sit down and pull out a box.

I lift the box's lid, and a drawing from Elsa greets me. I smile and hold it up. I remember when Elsa gave this to me. I had broken my arm from sliding down the banister, and Elsa drew this while I was alone in the infirmary.

* * *

_I wince as the doctor checks my arm. I knew I shouldn't have run down the hall first! He keeps making noises like 'Mhmmm' or 'oh my' or 'just as I thought.' "Are you done?" I ask impatiently. He nods his head, stroking his beard. I try hopping off the hospital bed, but Mama puts her arm on my shoulder. I look up at her, and she smiles reassuringly._

_"It seems your daughter broke her arm," the doctor says. I glare at him, "So what? Am I free to go?" He smiles at me, "I'm afraid you won't be able to leave the infirmary until your arm is healed. That means no running around or rough housing." This doctor is not getting on my good side. I look at Papa, "I can't play with Elsa?" He shakes his head, "Afraid not." I look down at the ground, feeling lonely._

_Later that day, I see a card slip through the crack of the door. The doctor looks at it questioningly and picks it up. He smiles, "This is from Princess Elsa to you." I eagerly grab at it with my good arm. He opens it for me and hands it to me. Elsa drew us making a snowman! The caption says 'Hi! I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!' I giggle. I hug the card close to my heart. Maybe this won't be so bad._

* * *

I snap out of my memories and continue to look through the box. I finally find the paper I want, and I put it on my desk. I feel the tears streaming down my face, but I manage to light a candle. I hover over the paper, making sure to read it thoroughly.

**"Dear Anna,**

**Today is my coronation, and I have told the servants to set out a dress for you. Please wear it to this occasion. I am delighted that you will be attending this event. If there are any questions or concerns please give them to a servant. I will address these questions and give you the best answers I can. **

**Thank you for joining me for this special event. I hope that you enjoy the festivities, and until then, I wish you good tidings.**

**Sincerely,**

**Elsa"**

I look at the letter again. Elsa sounds so formal even if she used both our first names. I feel the tears stream faster down my face, and I don't hold back a sob. The sister I knew is long gone.

* * *

_**A/N: Please leave reviews, follows, and favorites. Also, I left a poll on my profile so please make sure to check that out! I don't know if I will continue this story... unless, of course, you guys want me to! Thanks for reading, and I will se you next time! Stay awesome, and bye!  
**_

_**~rsbaird**_


	2. A Troll's Memory

I continue to sit at my desk, the box resting on my lap. Within moments, I'm spreading all the papers in the box onto the desk, and scrunching up my face, I imagine all the memories these papers hold. Closing my eyes, I feel myself slip into my _own_ memories.

* * *

Giggling, I race up to Elsa, my pigtails bobbing on either side of my head. I tap her shoulder and she turns around. I smirk evilly, and she opens her mouth, about to speak.

"Anna wha-" I interrupt her question by slamming a pie to her face.

Giggling, I look at Elsa. She sits on the library floor and slowly licks away the lemon meringue pie. I look at her, confused.

"Aren't you mad?" I ask.

She grins evilly. "You forgot, you are messing with an ice-"

* * *

I frown; the memory is kind of fuzzy. Scrunching up my forehead, I continue focusing and try to remember what happened next.

* * *

Elsa grins evilly. "You forgot, you are messing with your older sister. I know all your tricks. I also knew you were going to do this."

I look at her fearfully, but she hands me a little, seemingly-innocent card. I eye her carefully and open it. It reads, 'Hope you like broccoli, Anna!' I gasp. She _knows_ how strongly I despise broccoli!

Elsa laughs, and before I have chance to run, she pulls an almost invisible wire. I gasp as a load of broccoli falls on top of me, screeching as it gets into my mouth.

I hear Elsa say, confidently, "Give up yet?"

I sigh from the broccoli pile. "Yes, now get me out of this."

Elsa laughs, "Gladly."

After Elsa frees me from the yucky green vegetables, I sigh and sit on the ground with her.

"Open the rest of the card," Elsa tells me.

I look at the card closely. There's another side? Sure enough, I find another fold. I smile as I read what Elsa wrote. 'Love you, Anna. Please don't be mad at me for pranking you back; I got you chocolate to make up for it! I mean, hopefully you'll share, but it's your choice. Love, Elsa'

I hug Elsa and split the chocolate with her.

"I love you, too," I say happily, and I mean it more than I mean anything in my life.

She smiles, but then sticks out her tongue. "Yeah, but you still need a bath. You smell like broccoli."

I giggle, "Alright, Elsa."

She smiles, her blue eyes sparkling. "Love you, Broccoli-Head."

* * *

I smile and rest my forehead on the desk, sighing in contentment. Why couldn't we be like that again? Elsa always was a free-loving spirit. What happened to her? She looks so afraid now...

My face hardens. No. I won't let things continue on like this. I'm going to help Elsa; I'm going to get my sister back. Quickly, I scoot out of my chair and walk into the hallway. I wipe my face of the tears surely still dancing on my cheeks.

Walking down the empty hallways, I remember how many times I have walked down these to get to Elsa's room. Almost subconsciously, I end up at Elsa's snowflake-imprinted door. I raise my hand to knock, but then I realize... Elsa isn't in there.

Curiously, I grip the doorknob. I take in a deep breath and try opening it, and then gasp and jump back in surprise. It... it opened! That's a first! Looking around quickly to make sure no one has seen me, I push the door all the way open.

I close my eyes tightly and walk into the room. It's kind of cold, and almost cautiously, I slowly open my eyes. The room is completely normal. I continue walking around until I find Elsa's desk. Opening one of the drawers, I find a letter.

I look at it curiously. Tearing it open, I quickly begin to read. The letter says,

'Dear Anna,

I'm so sorry I had to leave. I didn't want to leave you, but I hurt you. I never meant to! I promise I didn't! But it happened anyway. Please don't hate me...

Every single time you come to my room, knocking on the door, I feel my heart lift. Then I realize I can never see you, and I break apart all over again. I just don't want to hurt you again... I'm sorry.

Love, Elsa.'

I drop the letter, my head pounding. I-I need to get out of the room. Quickly hurrying out the door, I walk, more-like stumble, into the ballroom. Jason gasps and confronts me.

"Your highness! Are you alright?!" Jason asks worriedly, watching my expression.

"Perfectly fine, now please move," I say.

"But-" Jason tries to protest.

I look at him coldly. "That's an order."

He sighs and quickly steps out of the way, bowing his head. I immediately walk past him. My head is still pounding. Trying to find Elsa, I stumble past other people. I look up at the stage, and low-and-behold, I see her. Elsa. My sister.

I start walking towards her, but then the music begins to play. People start dancing, and I struggle towards Elsa, trying to get through the mass of people. I call out to Elsa, and she looks at me. I start walking towards her again, but I stumble into someone and collapse onto the floor. Everything goes to black.

* * *

I open my eyes and realize I am in a dark void. I look around. Am I dreaming? I must be. I sigh and blink. When I open my eyes, I scream. A troll appears right in front of my vision.

The troll smiles, and I leap back.

"Sorry, my dear, I didn't mean to scare you," the troll apologizes.

I just nod blankly and the troll sigh. "You won't remember any of this when you awake, but I guess I can explain to you right now."

Explain what? My question is answered when the troll kisses my forehead. I gasp as I am forced into a strange vision.

* * *

What? I look around me and realize I am in Elsa's room. I sigh and gasp as I see a really young-looking Elsa. I walk up to her without hesitation, trying to start up a conversation with her.

"No, no, no! Conceal, don't feel! Don't feel, Elsa!" Elsa whispers, ignoring me.

I try placing a hand on her shoulder, but my hand passes right through her. I gasp and look at myself. I am completely see-through! Am I in a memory?

Elsa screams, snapping me away from my thoughts. I scream, too. Jagged ice is poking out of all the walls.

"Monster!" Elsa sobs.

Why is Elsa calling herself a monster, and why is there ice coming out of the walls? I connect the two together.

"Hang on, did Elsa create tha-" I try saying.

I feel something hit my head, and everything goes to black again.

* * *

I groan, waking up. Looking around me, I realize I am on the ballroom floor. There is a circle of people around me... did I pass out?

They are all whispering and looking worriedly at me, some step closer.

"Is she okay?" a man asks.

She? Who is this she? Oh, is he talking about me? Other people mutter answers. Sighing, I try to remember what happened. Let's see... went to find Elsa, and now I am on the ground. I get on my elbows and slowly stand up.

Everyone sighs in relief. "She's awake!"

I smile at everyone nervously. "I'm fine, honestly. Continue with the festivities."

It takes a while for the shock to wear down, but soon people are slowly going back to dancing and talking.

"Was her hair always that pale?" a lady asks.

"I thought she was a strawberry blonde, but maybe it was just my imagination. I mean, I haven't seen her since she was six."

Shrugging, I try to find Elsa again. Slowly, I realize she is gone. Slumping my shoulders in defeat, I know Elsa is back in her room. What is she hiding?

* * *

_**A/N: well, you guys seem to want me to continue the story, so here you go! Special thanks to my amazing beta reader, AnotherGirlInTheWorld, for helping me :3 thanks for the reviews (I'll answer reviews next chapter)**_

_**Please make sure to follow/favorite and hit that review box with a taco! Stay awesome!**_

_**~rsbaird**_


	3. One Step Closer

I look longily towards the entrance of the ballroom. Looking around me, I see that everyone has gone back to what they were doing. I feel as if I am being swallowed by the crowd, so I walk outside. Taking in deep breaths, I grip the stone balcony's edge.

"Rough night?" a soft voice asks.

Turning around, I reply, "I guess so..."

Jason pushes back his bangs. He scuffs his boot against the ground.

"I'm worried about you."

I snort, "Well, yeah. That is your job-"

Jason looks at me, "No, Anna, I feel protective over you. Job or no job, I care about you."

Smiling, I say, "But we just met."

"I don't care. You are so nice... and, I don't want you to get hurt."

Jason's eyes glisten, and he quickly looks at the ground. I bite my lip. What do I do?

Sighing, I walk towards Jason, "Hey... It's okay..."

Jason holds his head, "Promise me you will tell me what's wrong."

I smile softly. Jason has such a big heart.

"Alright. I... Elsa and I..." I struggle to find the words.

Jason looks at me expectantly. I take a deep breath.

"When Elsa and I were little, we used to be best friends. But then... she just shut me out. Most of the staff left, and Mama and Papa spent all their time in Elsa's new room... I miss her, Jason."

"Talk to her."

"What?" I ask in disbelief.

"Go into her room and make her listen."

Jason looks at me seriously. He isn't joking. I nod at him and start back to the ballroom.

"Oh, and Anna?" Jason says.

"Hmm?" I say, looking behind me.

"I will always be here for you, okay?"

I smile and nod. Walking back into the ballroom, I feel courage bubbling up inside of me. I walk straight out of the ballroom and into the many hallways leading to Elsa's room.

As I get closer to the room, I feel my bravery start to dwindle. Holding my arms close to my body, I shiver. When did it get so cold? Finally, I reach the ominous door.

Not even knocking, I turn the door handle. Surprisingly, it opens. Storming into the room, I find Elsa sobbing at her desk.

"E-Elsa?" I ask worriedly.

Elsa shrieks and cowers in the corner of the room.

"Anna! What are you doing in here."

What was I here for? Remembering, I look at her.

"I want to talk to you."

I step towards her, and Elsa shrinks closer into the wall.

"P-Please! I- I-"

"You might what, Elsa?" I ask softly.

She stares at the ground. Elsa mutters something, but I can't hear what she says.

"What did you say?" I ask.

Elsa speaks louder, "I don't want to hurt you again."

"You've never hurt me," I say, completely confused.

She looks up at me and gasps. The room becomes very cool. Shivering, I look up at Elsa. Someone needs to fix the windows in here.

"Your hair," she whispers.

"What about my hair? It looks fine to me-" I stop talking when I see my reflection in a mirror.

My hair is a pale orange, one strand completely white. No, not white, more like platinum blonde. I shake my head, my hair isn't important right now.

"You have to go."

Elsa stands tall, glaring at me.

"What? I just got here-" I say in disbelief.

A large, cold wind blows by me. Shivering, I stay still.

"Leave, Anna!" Elsa yells, clearly distraught.

"Don't shut me out, Elsa!" I sob, "You're supposed to be my sister..."

"Just leave, Anna," Elsa states sharply.

I feel hands wrap around me, and I struggle to escape. Being pulled from behind, I am forced out of Elsa's room. The door slams shut, and I look behind me. No one is there. I slam on the door. I try to open the door, but I jump back in shock at how cold the door is.

"Elsa!"

No response. I sob, knowing Elsa won't let me in. I had one chance, and I blew it. I'm never going to get her back. The tears run down my face, and I lean my head against the cold wood, knowing it wasn't going to open.

"Why do you shut me out, Elsa, why?" I whisper to the door.

Turning away, I walk down the dark, lonely castle. Walking to my room, I lay on my bed. My heart the only sound I can hear. I wipe the tears from my eyes. No, I won't give up on Elsa.

Sitting up, I walk over to my mirror. I look at how pale I look. Pale strawberry, almost blonde, hair. I even have pale skin, and my eyes are even losing their green tint. What is happening to me?

I grip my chest, feeling an icy feeling. Falling to the ground, I gasp. I can't breath! Struggling to breath, I feel my vision begin to go black. That is, until I suddenly feel air rush into my lungs. I cough and wheeze, feeling a sharp pain in my heart. Something is wrong, very wrong.

* * *

_**A/N: Things are starting up finally, hope you guys enjoy! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Inspiration to write comes to me in spurts, so sorry for irregular updating. Anyways, Christmas time! Yay! I personally like a Thanksgiving mixed with a little Christmas. Yeah, I know, crazy, but I love Christmas. Did you guys know the Frozen one year anniversary is on Thanksgiving? No? I just looked it up XD So yeah. Le review time!**_

_**NovaDeus: Aw, thanks! I'll try and keep things interesting! Hope you keep reading!  
**_

_**Thepopcornpup: Thank you! **_

_**Lelo: I'm continuing! :D**_

_**Justreading: I will continue, and you are amazing!**_

_**Thepopcornpup: I think Anna is catching on :3 Only time will tell, and yes, her hair did become more pale.**_

_**Lelo: I love tacos XD Well to give a deep explanation... Elsa was afraid she might hurt Anna more, and her powers would be revealed to everyone at the ballroom. Fearful that she couldn't "conceal don't feel", Elsa hid in her room. As you can see, she was very upset. Hope that explained a little :D**_

_**thepopcornpup: you completely are right :P So, hope you like the story XD**_

_**Guest: Say no more! Here is a new chapter!**_

_**That was all the reviews... So if you want more updates, review/follow/favorite. (make sure to hit that review button with a taco) The more support I get, the more frequent updates you get! (Bribery XD) So enjoy and Merry Christmas! Thanks! Stay awesome and eat tacos! Bye!**_

_**~rsbaird**_


End file.
